


Pi(e) Day

by noyin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, Honestly Guys It's Just Pure Fluff, Logan's Smile Like If You Agree, M/M, Pi Day 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin
Summary: Logan gets excited for Pi Day!! And Patton likes to bake!! You can see where this is going
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Pi(e) Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedancingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/gifts).



Logan only got excited for the _important_ things. Things like getting his own flavor of Crofter's jam, or science, or obscure holidays that only intellectuals would care about such as Mole day. That being said, when Logan woke up the morning of March fourteenth, he was already bursting with excitement.

It was Pi day. A day in correspondence with the number three point one four, the fourteenth day in the third month of the calendar year. A number dedicated entirely to circles, putting it simply. And there was only one way to properly celebrate a perfectly circular holiday—by eating a perfectly circular dessert. Pie.

Logan, however, could not bake to save his life. Patton could, and usually did, but he wasn't about to ask Patton. He didn't want Patton to feel like he _had_ to bake. And he didn't want Patton to feel forced into celebrating his favorite _nerdy_ holiday.

Unknown to Logan, apparently, Patton loved Pi day. Not because he cared so much about the importance of a never ending number or circles, but because it meant he could bake pies, for one, and that baking pies on Pi day was a pun, for two—but most importantly, it meant he would see Logan get all chipper, radiant with a smile that reached his eyes. That- _that_ was the most important thing to Patton. So he would bake pies for his boyfriend because Logan's smile mattered to him.

Patton had gotten up extra early in order celebrate. He had premade the pie crusts the night before so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to mix the filling and pop the desserts into the oven before Logan got out of bed.

Patton rolled up his sleeves a got to work, collecting the ingredients for the five pie crusts that were neatly lined up on the countertop. Logan liked lemon and he liked rhubarb, and of course he liked Crofter's. After much internal debate, Patton settled on making the fourth dessert pie apple rather than cherry, and the fifth pie a quiche for lunch. It was going to be lot of work and mess, but Patton had an image of Logan's smile in his head.

Something smelled absolutely gosh-darn _heavenly_ when Logan strode of his room. It smelled tarty and warm, and he could hear faint humming, which made his heart melt. He knew it was Patton—heck, he could even imagine the bespectacled man, clad in an apron with a terrible dad joke on it and mix-matched oven mittens that were too large for his gentle hands.

As he rounded the corner, he was met with a beautiful sight; Patton. He had sugar in his hair and jam dotting the corner of his lips, and his cheeks were all rosy as he worked on slicing the plump red apples that were lined up like little toy soldiers.

"Good morning, Patton."

Patton jumped and swirled around. "Oh, Logan! Good morning, sweetie pie!" He dropped the knife and bounded on his tippy-toes to Logan, and then placed a big kiss onto Logan's cheek. "Happy Pi day! I was hoping to get all of these pies done before you woke up, but I guess I lost track of time!" He giggled and snorted, all adorable like and Logan melted.

"You made pies for Pi day!" Logan said, trying to contain his excitement. But he was shaking!

"For you," Patton finished, his hands clasped behind his back and his expression searching for validation. "I made these pies for you because I know how much you love Pi day."

"You- you made these pies for _me?_ " Logan asked, his eyes blowing wide.

"Mm-hm."

And then, there was that smile, all bright and beautiful and in its rightful place on Logan's face. And Patton couldn't help but to fall in love right there and then, again, for what felt like the thousandth time.

Logan looped his arms around Patton's waist and picked him up so easily, obviously running on the energy that was pure happiness. Patton couldn't stop giggling.

Logan pressed his head against Patton's, their noses scrunched together and their eyes focused on each other. Logan pressed his lips onto Patton's, nothing but sweetness and joy, and love overwhelming him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT write enough Logicality yikes.


End file.
